


cause i won't break for nothing

by marshall_line



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Когда Анни смотрит на Микасу, она видит только шарф Эрена.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).



Когда Анни смотрит на Микасу, она видит только шарф Эрена. Он красный, как кровь съеденных солдат. Микаса никогда его не снимает. Никто не знает, что он для неё значит; да кому это нужно? Всё равно это просто вещь, тёплая и надёжная. Когда Анни смотрит на Микасу, она видит только человека, которому есть что терять. Даже если это всего лишь шарф.

 

Анни тоже.

Так хочет.

 

В чём-то (всё-таки) нуждаться.

 

Однажды она крадёт у Микасы шарф, чтобы увидеть её реакцию. Когда люди лишаются самого ценного, их всегда проще потом сломать. Анни сломала достаточно чужих костей и так. Но Микаса непробиваемая. Такое же пустое лицо, как и у неё самой. Такие же затуманенные долгом (перед Эреном) глаза. И говорят они обе столько же, то есть нисколько. Ни с кем.

Анни крадёт шарф и прячет его под своей подушкой. Их кровати в разных частях казармы, но Анни издалека замечает, как на одно мгновение Микаса застывает, не найдя шарфа на месте. И всё: Микаса больше ничего не выдаёт, ни у кого не спрашивает о нём; она просто не двигается.

Она просто впервые не знает, что ей делать. А потом это проходит. Как по щелчку. Микаса переодевается и выходит на улицу. Без шарфа, без своего маленького, заключённого в ткани, мира. Насколько тебя хватит, Микаса?

Если хватит.

До тех пор, пока ты не сломаешься сама.

 

Эрен даже не обращает внимания, Армину нет до этого дела; Микаса выглядит ещё более пустой. Но она не ищет шарф, она никого не просит ей помочь. Она будет не Микасой, если так сделает. Анни нравится за ней наблюдать и не в бою тоже. Анни нравится видеть в ней кого-то ещё.

Не только себя саму.

 

Время идёт; солдаты гибнут; земля омывается кровью, как морем Армина; всё остаётся, в общем-то, прежним. Пока они кадеты, пока не выбрали свой путь: защищать королевскую семью и прочую знать или умирать за пределами стен. Анни знает свой выбор. Она всё равно когда-нибудь умрёт.

Главное, чтобы не сейчас.

Не в этот момент.

 

Пока она так отчаянно (и очень тихо) пытается найти что-нибудь.

Что было бы таким же ценным, как и шарф Микасы.

 

Она сидит у костра совершенно одна. Волосы Микасы в свете этого огня как уголь. Стоит его тронуть — и будет искра. Непривычно видеть её без Эрена и Армина. Будто что-то не так, будто Микаса — эмоционально мёртвая и одновременно по-настоящему живая — заслуживает чего-то другого, немного лучше, что ли. Анни не уверена, ведь она всегда была одна. Даже с отцом, даже в компании Бертольда и Райнера. Они ей никто, она им тоже.

Они все друг другу. Просто дети, родившиеся не в то время.

Земля по-прежнему в крови.

И вокруг костры, и пепел, и дым, и мёртвые жизни, и стены. Нормальные люди бы задохнулись, хотя, наверное, никто из них нормальным быть не может, не Анни точно. Вокруг абсолютно всё — и оно, как искры, вспыхивает.

Анни садится рядом, не произнося ни слова. Микаса тоже ничего не говорит. Они молчат вместе, слушая треск дров от огня. Они и не умеют, в общем-то, говорить. Не потому что им не о чем. Ни одна из них не знает, как это делается. Отец научил её драться, отец не научил её быть человеком. 

Она им всё равно никогда не была.

И никогда не станет.

Микаса такая же, когда она без своего шарфа. Он у Анни в кармане куртки. Она крепко сжимает его рукой. И смотрит то на огонь, то на Микасу. Языки пламени отсвечиваются у неё на лице. И это самое живое, что есть в Микасе. Но только сейчас. Потом будет всё та же бледность, всё то же равнодушие.

И шум Эрена, и умные слова Армина, и что-то ещё.

И, конечно, смерть. Куда без неё.

Но Анни сидит рядом с Микасой, Микаса — с Анни. И это почему-то кажется правильным. Будто именно им вдвоём надо быть именно здесь. В тишине и тепле огня. Когда кто-то там кого-то ест, кого-то побеждает и предаёт.

Когда кто-то там, за стенами и за морем, кого-то ищет.

И кого-то находит.

Когда Анни смотрит на огонь, она видит Марко. Когда Анни смотрит на Микасу, она видит себя, окрашенную в уголь и пепел.

Когда Микаса смотрит на Анни, они видят друг друга.

 

Анни говорит:

— Я хотела знать, каково это что-то иметь.

Она достаёт шарф и наматывает его Микасе на шею. Её руки дрожат так, словно отец снова выбивает из неё последние силы. Это всего лишь шарф, всего лишь Микаса. И вокруг горят костры. (У Анни внутри).

— Я хотела знать, каково это что-то терять.

— А у тебя ничего не было?

— Ничего.

 

Я хотела знать, каково это.

Наконец-то что-то найти.

 

И всё-таки удержать.

 

(Анни знает: все пути разойдутся. И после приведут к одному исходу. Анни знает, как это закончится. Она всех предаст, когда её попросят о помощи. Она сломает ещё больше костей, она сломает всех, кто попытается ей помешать. Анни знает: она или справится, или нет. Анни знает всё.

 

Но Анни не знает, что слёзы на её щеках останутся с ней навечно)

 

Волосы Микасы как уголь. Пальцы Анни пачкаются, когда она к ним прикасается. Все искры давно потухли, костры никто не разжигает. Эта ночь, тёмная и беззвёздная, тоже. Как уголь. Его так много, так много.

Когда Микаса смотрит на Анни, она видит человека, который ничего не нашёл. Потому что не там искал и искал не то.

 

Когда Микаса смотрит на Анни, она видит только Анни.

И мир, который уже раскололся.

 

Я не хотела знать, каково это тебя полюбить.

И я не узнаю ни сейчас, ни в этот момент.

 

Я не узнаю никогда.


End file.
